


Chapter 11- The Bodies

by Silveraro



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveraro/pseuds/Silveraro
Summary: The final chapter- 133 years later
Kudos: 5





	Chapter 11- The Bodies

Wordlessly, Utterson placed the pages down on his small oak table. He was chalk white and ice cold, the only sound being the crackling of the fire. He didn't like this, in fact, he hated it! He didn't like in any way that with a simple potion, sweet Harry Jekyll could turn into Hyde, the fact that Utterson's dear friend for so many years had it in him to be so evil and cruel chilled the lawyer to the bone. The clock struck 11:50, so Utterson pulled on his jacket and pocketed the papers, pulled open his door and walked out into the pitch black night, lit only by the lantern and the full moon.

The streets were empty and pitch black, and Utterson found himself so desperate to see his fellow man. Even his lantern barely cut into the foggy night, Utterson was only able to see a foot infant of him. His foot hit something squishy, wet and Luke-warm, yet somehow frozen at the same time. Utterson looked down and froze. The body of Arthur Poole lay dead surrounded by a pool of his own blood. The body was mailed, claw marks up his stomach, face bashed in, a large piece of glass was jammed in his open and dead eye. A smashed lantern a few meters away, and a trail of blood came from the direction of Jekyll's lab.

A shadow suddenly skulked into Utterson's view. It was short, wearing a hooded cloak and held only a club. It was sprinting, with ape-like fury towards Utterson. Witnesses say it was the most brutal beating they'd ever seen or read about yet, somehow, Utterson was able to survive long enough to name his murderer.

Edward Hyde was, somehow, back from the dead.

THE HYDE MYSTERY POLICE STATEMENT

After the supposed suicide of Edward Hyde (see CAREW MURDER CASE for more details) police went to recover the body of both the self-destroyer and Dr. Henry Jekyll, dead or alive. G.J Utterson left the crime scene to read some papers left by Dr. Jekyll. As he left, the previously dead Mr E. Hyde reanimated and clubbed all but one officer to death. Dr. Jekyll's servant, , was dragged away as he bleed to death. , at this time, was returning to the crime scene, was met by E. Hyde and was savagely slaughtered. Hyde was never captured. The papers had been destroyed.


End file.
